secret admirer of naruhina
by Nafi-shinigami
Summary: "Btw gue mau nanya sesuatu ma loe nih teme, loe kan ahlinya tuh masalah cewek, nah gue mau nanya gimana caranya narik perhatian cewek yang kita suka?"  .  .  "Maaf deh dobe…"    apakah teks di atas tadi XD  baca ea -kabur-


Aku lapar nih

TOT

Ada yang maau ngasih aku makan gak?

O.O

Wkwkwkw, lagi mumet nih kepalaku XDD

Btw ada yang nunngu fict ku gk?

^o^

Aku disini masih newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ea ^o^

.

.

.

.

_Disc: Ahahaha…jangan pura-pura gaak tau deh -ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto'sensei pake note book-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Warning: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME -muter lagu malam jum'at kliwon- soalnya semua yang ada di fict ini emang hamper gk ada yang bisa ditiru -ditimpuk readers-, GaJe, 00C, OON, lebay, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran, typo berhamburan._

_._

_._

_._

_Pair: Pasangan paling serasi abad ini_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_NaruHina_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rate: T(een)tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Genre: humor-mungkin rada lebay-sama romance ^O^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Udah ah jangan banyak bacot lagi! Talk less, sleep more! (?)_

.

.

.

.

**Title: The secret pengagum(?) –reader: judul yang GaJe-**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah tapi mendung (?)

Ada seorang beruk -Naruto: jutsu bom bijuu-

Ralat: seekor cowok berkulit tan, berambut duren, bermata secerah langit, bergigi putih bersih karena make chip**dent dan sering dibuat menjadi uke'a Sa**ke Uc**ha di beberapa -banyak- fict, sedang duduk termenung di belakang pintu kelasnya -saya beritahukan terlebih dahulu kalau kelas anak tersebut adalah kelas sepat(SEpuluh emPAT)kelas author nih- -di timpuk reser pake batu es-

Dan beruntungnya lamunan anak tersebut segera berakhir karena tiba-tiba….

Dorr…

Anak tersebut kena tembak tepat di jantung dan berakhirlah fict ini

-gak kok-

Anak tersebut dikejutkan oleh temannya yang namanya sudah disebut diatas (yang ngagetin ntu si Sasuke)

"Woi teme.. kalo gue mati ditempat gara jantungan lo mau ongkosin biaya pekuburan gue?" teriak si Naruto a.k.a bocah beruk –Naruto: RASENGAAAN...-

"Biasa aja kale, ogah gue bayarin penguburan loe,mending uang'a buat beli pulsa buat sms'an ama gebetan gua."

balas si Sasuke a.k.a bocah pantat ayam

"OMG (Oh My Goat)…lo lebih mentingin sms'an ketimbang penguburan gue?

Sahabat macam apa loe,"

Naruto nangis dengan sangat lebay'a

"Gue gentayangin baru tau rasa loe"

Ucap Naruto lagi dengan tampang (sok) horor

"LOE BELUM MATI DOBE… APA LOE BENERAN PENGEN MATI SEKARANG?"

ancam Sasuke

"Hiiiii….ogah gue,gue masih pengen nikah, pengen punya anak terus mati dengan tenang ama gak jadi setan gentayangan" mohon Naruto dengan tampang KITTEN FACE –author muntah-

"Hohohohohohoho…. ngalah juga loe dobe, btw ngapain loe bengong pagi-pagi begini?," tanya Sasuke

"Loe gak takut kesurupan hantu **Orochibanci** yang katanya suka masuk ke badan anak jelek kayak loe?" ucap Sasuke dengan takaburnya –baca: SOK KEGANTENGAN- Sasuke: CHIDORI...- *author tepar*

"Mana ada setan namanya jadul kayak gitu? sebodoh-bodohnya gue -ngaku juga ni anak- gue gak bakal kena tipuan kayak gitu teme" balas Naruto

"Gue gak mau bahas masalah kayak gitu, gue nanya ngapain loe bengong pagi-pagi begini, dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan (sok) tenangnya –lagi-

"Gue lagi mikirin seseorang nih teme, gue lagi mikirin si….." jawab Naruto

"OMG(Oh Mukaku Gosong),LOE NAKSIR MA TSUNADE SENSEI" belum selesai Naruto bicara Pant... maaf, Sasuke sudah teriak dengan OOC'a

"Gue belum selese ngomong teme, maen potong aja loe -mank cake?-'' jawab Naruto sambil ber-sweatdropped ria

"Sorry dobe, tadi loe mau ngomong apa?" Sasuke ngomong dengan tampang OON'a

"Susah ngomong ma loe, mending gue ngomong sama sule(prikitieew)udah ah, gue mau nerusin lamunan gue yang dah tertunda tadi" balas Naruto dengan tampang super cool –FG'a Naruto mimisan-

"Zzzz..." sementara Sasuke udah ketiduran

"Kayaknya nih anak udah ketularan Shikamaru, jangan-jangan kemarin dia digigit" ucap Naruto dengan tampang horor –lagi-

.

.

.

.

_Skip time ke waktu istirahat pertama SMA 13 KONOHA -katanya 13 angka sial ea? -kantin sekolah_

.

.

.

.

'_Oh Hinata-chan, kau begitu sempurna.. di mataku kau begitu indah..' inner naruto nyanyi sampai membangunkan kyuubi yang ditinggal Naruto di rumah_

-sekarang kita tau readers sekalian kalau ternyata Naruto selama ini melamunkan seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata,seorang gadis cantik pemalu yang konon katanya udah nolak 99 cowok,satu lagi maka dia akan mendapatkan piring cantik (ditimpuk readers pake kaos kaki) dan katanya dia sedang menunggu seorang cowok yang telah mengambil hatinya sejak lama (ayo tebak siapa)

Back to the story, naruto yang sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun dikejutkan lagi oleh orang yang tadi pagi mengganggunya.

"Woi dobe, ngelamunin apa loe? ampe air liur loe netes kayak aer terjun niagara, jangan-jangan loe mikir yang mesum-mesum?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tampang (sok) mikir

"Enak aja, otak gue ni bersih tau, kan dicuci pake sun**ght sebulan sekali" jawab Naruto dengan sangat OON'a

"Btw gue mau nanya sesuatu ma loe nih teme, loe kan ahlinya tuh masalah cewek, nah gue mau nanya gimana caranya narik perhatian cewek yang kita suka? pleaseeeee…. kasih tau gue teme…" pinta Naruto dengan tampang, atau muka beruk minta dipungut no jutsu

"Ok, gue bakal ngasih tau loe, tapi ni gak gratis dobe (rentenir mode: on)" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya

"Loe mau minta bayaran apa? awas loe, jangan yang aneh-aneh ea" -Naruto:firasat gue gak enak nih-

"Gue mau minta nomor baru adek loe, si Namikaze Sakura" teriak Sasuke dengan semangat membara dengan pose NICE GUY -disini Sakura diceritakan sebagai adik kembar dari Namikaze Naruto-

"Jadi selama ini gebetan yang sering lo ceritain ke gue itu Sakura, parah loe, gak cerita hal sepenting itu ma gue" tanya Naruto sambil gembungin pipi

-author: Naruto ngambek nih yee-

"Maaf deh dobe… tapi lo mau gak gue bantuin nyelesein masalah loe tadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi -otak ngeles sasuke muncul-

"Iya sih teme, gue gak ngerti masalah cewek soalnya, masalah nomor hp adek gue mah gampang….. tapi awas loe kalo ngapa-ngapain adek gue, gue mutilasi loe" ucap Naruto dengan tampang psyco menghisi wajahnya

"I..iya…..iya…..cerewet amat sih loe jadi orang, gini nih caranya…." Bisik Sasuke

.

.

.

.

Apakah cara tersebut? Tunggu lanjutannya... –author kabur-

**HIV –plakk-**

**TBC**

_Gajekah? lebaykah? silahkan komen lewat review_

.

.

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
